


The Treehouse

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke and Casey build a treehouse for their son Jason





	The Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Picture Prompt Fun
> 
> This story is a part of my Homeland Universe

and 

„Case? Babe!“

„Yeah?“

Zeke smiled when the head of his husband appeared in the doorframe of the treehouse; a paper hat covered his hair, a paintbrush in his hand. Some bright blue sparkles on his fingers and his face.

Zeke had built up the treehouse for their son during the last week. When the boy would come home from his vacation at his grandparents next weekend, they planned to surprise him with a little housewarming party. Stokes and Stan, also two boys from Jason's kindergarten group, were invited; they would have a small barbeque in the garden, later Jay could spend the night in his new house together with his best friends. Zeke couldn't wait to see his green-brown eyes sparkling with excitement when he would realize that his biggest dream finally had come true.

It had been a lot of work, but for sure it had been worth it. It was an impressing house, with a waterproof roof, a window with blinds and real stairs, not just a simple ladder. Casey had insisted on this.

„I don't want to imagine what can happen when he slips and falls,“ he had said, and Zeke had given in. Though he secretly also held a rope with some knots to climb up in store. Jason would love that; unlike Casey, he was good in sports.

The inside of the house was furnished with a wooden bench and a small table; both of them handmade by Zeke. Casey was not great with tools, but he had agreed to take over the painting part. Now the roof of the house was sparkling in the sun in a dark red; the walls had only gotten a protective coating.

Since this morning Casey was busy inside the house.  
„Plain white walls,“ he had told Zeke.  
„This makes the room brighter. But I will paint the table and the bench in turquoise blue. Jason loves blue, you know that. And maybe a Winnie Pooh and a Tigger as a highlight at the back wall.“

„It's almost time for dinner,“ Zeke said now.  
„Don't you think it's time for a rest? We could order some Thai.“

Casey rubbed his nose and smudged the spot of paint even more. Zeke grinned amusedly.  
„Well, I thought to finish the cartoon before it gets too dark.“

„But this can wait until tomorrow, right? C'mon, geek boy, you've done a great job so far.“

„You too,“ Casey answered, smiling wide.  
„Jay will love this house to pieces. I can't wait for him to come home.“

Zeke went upstairs and looked around appreciatively; yes, Casey had done a great job today. The white walls, the blue furniture, and the half-finished Tigger. Add some comfortable cushions, and a rug rag for the floor and this place was the perfect playground for every little boy.

But for this moment Zeke had something different in mind; Casey looked just too cute in his worn out, paint-splattered old shirt, the paper hat, and his hilarious sparkling eyes. He pulled him into his arms, ignoring the surprised outcry and the paintbrush in Casey's hand which left a yellow-brown splotch on his black denim.

„You know,“ he murmured and kissed him passionately.  
„You know, I love our son, and for sure I miss him, too. But I guess it can't be wrong to take some advantage out of it that at the moment we have this house all for us alone.“

THE END


End file.
